


The Sun

by Anjunice



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Modern Royalty, Prince Kim Mingyu, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjunice/pseuds/Anjunice
Summary: Prince Mingyu got into some trouble and lost the trust of the people of Orion. In order to gain the trust of his people back he has been ordered by the king to volunteer at the local orphanage which Wonwoo owns with his father. Wonwoo however hates the royal family and is making it his mission to work the royal bastard to his death bed.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Sun

Wonwoo hated the royal family. The one that the country so loved and respected, he hated them with his whole being.

He never understood how the people of Orion trusted them so much when they did so little for their people. And if it did seem like they were doing something for their people, it was definitely _just_ for show.

The same went for Wonwoo’s Orphanage that he owned alongside with his father.

The kids believed that they came for the goodness of their heart but Wonwoo knew that they really only came to pose for the pictures to show the public that they “cared”

Wonwoo watched as his dad shook hands with the King, greeting him with a kind genuine smile 

They were here for their usual visits; The King and The Queen had personally come with their flock of reporters once again to show the public how much they care about the parentless kids of Orion.

The King smiled back at him “Thank you for letting us visit”

“It is my honor, My King” His father replied, bowing in respect,

“This must be your son, Wonwoo right?” The King said as he turned his attention towards him

Wonwoo bowed at him “Hello, Your Majesty”

The King squeezed his shoulder “You grew up well”

Wonwoo’s lip twitched, those words were a slap in the face, telling him to stay in his place

Wonwoo brought his head up and masked a small smile on his face.

He felt pathetic.

But that is the life of those beneath the king.

Bow your head, show respect, smile your best, or they will have your head.

It was a little song that the kids in the orphanage made up, Wonwoo had always found it vile but others found it hilarious even the king.

Because even though it is hilarious, it is true.

* * *

“What did they give this time? Coloring books?” Wonwoo asked with a sarcastic laugh

After the King and the Queen had left, Wonwoo and his father had gone to their office to open the box of goods the royals had left for them.

His father gave him a disapproving look “it’s still something”

He scoffed at his father “The sock he is wearing could buy all these kids winter coats”

His father did not say a word, because no matter how much he wanted him to be wrong, Wonwoo was right.

It is ridiculous. They are flooded with money but the most they could give these kids were some coloring books?

He felt sick

His father sighed and turned on the TV, hoping he could enjoy some peace and quiet for a change

_“Video Footage of Prince Mingyu assaulting two men have been released, In the end of the footage, you can see him throw money at them- “_

Wonwoo sighed

And then there was him.

Kim Mingyu

The one and only prince of Orion, the heir to the throne.

An absolute idiot from Wonwoo’s point of view

“He used to be such a sweet boy” His father said as he worriedly looked at the screen

Wonwoo scoffed, his father had too much compassion for those who did not need it.

Kim Mingyu was nothing more than a brat, a spoiled selfish brat.

But at this moment he was pleased that the brat was being a brat, he got his ass exposed to the world and now he has to deal with the public knowing his true colors.

So sorry to those two men though, but thanks to them the people of Orion can finally see who he really is. 

* * *

“Bring me the prince” The King commanded as he rubbed his temple

"Yes, Your Majesty" The guard said with a bow before he left to get him

The King and Queen were inside his study when they found out the news.

The queen frowned worriedly “Your Majesty please calm down”

“You birthed an idiot; how can I possibly relax?” The King said as he let out a frustrated sigh

“Let me kindly remind you that I could not have birthed him without your help, your majesty” The queen said glaring at her husband

“Oh, how kind of you to remind me, my queen” The King replied with an irritated smile on his face

Their attention turned towards the door as soon as they heard it open

The prince walked in with a sheepish smile on his face “Father you call- “

The Prince was cut off when the king threw a vase at him, 

Thankfully, the vase slightly missed Prince Mingyu’s head and crashed onto the door, breaking into a hundred pieces.

Mingyu only smiled harder “Father, your old age is finally catching up to you”

“You little!” The king stood up grabbing another vase

“YOUR MAJESTY!” The queen yelled stopping him

Mingyu’s eyebrows raised, surprised that his mother came to rescue

“That vase costs $400,000” The queen let out as she quickly grabbed it out of his hands

Mingyu chuckled, “Of course”

The King slowly sat back down letting out another big sigh “Come”

Mingyu shook his head “Father, I believe this distance keeps us both safe”

“COME!”

Mingyu shut his eyes tightly and walked closer to the table

His father slammed the newspaper on the table making Mingyu jump “Would you like to explain why the only PRINCE OF ORION IS GOING AROUND BEATING PEOPLE UP AND THROWING MONEY AT THEM!?”

Mingyu scratched the back of his neck, “Well you see- “

“THE COUNTRY THINKS OF YOU AS A FOOL! HOW WILL YOU EVER GET THE PEOPLE’S TRUST IF YOU GO AROUND ACTING LIKE THIS!?” The King continued to yell

Mingyu sighed, he knew his father definitely did not care for the reason behind it, he just wanted to let his steam out and find a solution as soon as possible.

“HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FIX THIS!?” The king yelled louder as he tapped his fingers on the paper

Mingyu let out a deep breath “I can’t fix what’s already happened”

“You moron” The king let out as he rubbed his face in frustration

“Father the names you give me bring me nothing but joy” Mingyu said with a grin on his face trying to crack a joke at this very serious situation

Obviously, the joke backfired as the King screamed his name “KIM MINGYU!!!!!!”

Mingyu flinched while the queen just shook her head at her son in disbelief

The King sighed, taking time to calm himself down

“Excuse me” A voice spoke as they cleared their throat

Everyone turned towards the person

“I might have a suggestion to this problem, Your Majesty” They spoke

“Advisor Hong Please try to make your presence more known before I die of a heart attack” The King said almost like he was pleading with him.

Mingyu held in his laugh as he looked away

“Will do, Your Majesty” Advisor Hong said as he bowed at him

Advisor Hong is the Royal Advisor, His duties required him to assist and advise the king in areas such as war, finance, etc. Royal Advisors were filled with knowledge and Joshua Hong was picked to be the King’s advisor despite how young he was, making him the youngest Royal Advisor in the Country.

“What is your suggestion, Advisor Hong?” The King asked before he sent a glare at Mingyu

“The orphanage, your majesty” Advisor Hong let out

Mingyu and his father furrowed their brows in confusion

“The orphanage?” The King repeated as a question

“The place where the royal family gets the most praise whenever they visit, the perfect place for redemption”

Mingyu raised a brow as the King just nodded seeming to like the idea

“What are you saying?” Mingyu asked, he felt the opposite

“Prince Mingyu, I think you should volunteer at the orphanage for a couple weeks so that the people can trust you again.” Advisor Hong said turning his attention to him

“I don’t like the idea of using little kids to build a better image for myself”

The King chuckled “You want to talk about image when you beat two men up!?”

Mingyu groaned to himself, well, he got him there.

Why did he even express his opinion when the decision was already made to begin with?

Also, what was the point in getting sad about how pathetic his life as a prince was right now anyways?

Advisor Hong studied Mingyu’s expression realizing he made a grave mistake despite thinking that he was doing what was best for the prince.

“Advisor Hong!” The King spoke before he could get word out

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Contact the orphanage at once”

“Yes, Your Majesty” Advisor Hong said with a bow before he turned away

He looked over at Prince Mingyu once again only to find him with the same sad expression on his face

Advisor Hong frowned to himself for being the reason behind the Prince’s sadness.

* * *

“Wonwoo listen to me- “

His father had just got done telling him about how the idiot prince of Orion is coming to volunteer at the orphanage to build a better image for himself.

“I don’t want to listen so call them back and tell them you can’t do It” Wonwoo said as he reached for the knob to leave

“They said they’ll sponsor us for the next two years”

Wonwoo paused, his grip on the knob loosening 

“Just for a couple of weeks Wonwoo” His father was trying to convince him

Truth was, he was already convinced the moment he heard the word “sponsor”, but his pride was telling him not to move.

His father pleaded with his eyes

“Fine” Wonwoo said with a sigh as If Money had not already win him over.

As much as he hated the royal family, he loved the children at his orphanage more and he was willing to do whatever it took for them to have a good life.

But this did not mean he was going to give that bratty prince any special treatment

He was going to work that little shit till his limbs fall off.

* * *

And so, the day came where Prince Mingyu had to come into volunteer and once again the orphanage was filled with reporters.

Wonwoo stood by his father at the entrance as they waited for the prince.

As soon as Prince Mingyu stepped out of the car, the flashes on the cameras immediately went off

Wonwoo raised a brow seeing the prince, the brat was uselessly good looking, how annoying.

Mingyu walked down the pathway towards them, letting out a deep breath as there were no more reporters blocking his path anymore.

“Welcome to the Orphanage Prince Mingyu” Wonwoo’s father greeted as he bowed at him

Mingyu smiled at him “Thank you for having me”

His attention turned towards Wonwoo, who just looked at him with a blank expression

This man did not like him, Mingyu could feel it in his bones

“Nice to meet you Director Jeon” Mingyu said extending his arm out for a handshake

Wonwoo bowed at him “Welcome Prince Mingyu” he said as he rejected his handshake

Mingyu awkwardly retreated his hand and nodded

“Allow me to show you around the orphanage” Wonwoo’s father said as he opened the door to get inside

“Thank you” Mingyu replied as he followed behind him

Wonwoo’s father was kind and patient, he showed him all the rooms to the orphanage, introduced the Prince to the staff and children and also answered all his questions kindly.

“I must go now, your majesty, my son Wonwoo will take over and will tell you what to do while I go take care of some things”

Mingyu’s eyes widened in panic, anguishing over the fact he had to be alone with someone who clearly did not seem to like him.

Wonwoo cleared his throat as his father finally left them

Mingyu turned to look at him, giving him a smile, hoping he would be a bit warmer towards him

“I’ll be right back, Prince Mingyu” Wonwoo said as he went inside a room

He came out seconds later, holding a mop in his hand

“You can start here” Wonwoo said as he held out the mop to the prince

Mingyu raised a brow “What’s this?”

“A mop”

“I know, why are you giving it to me?”

“To mop, of course”

Mingyu let out a laugh “Director Jeon, I’m a Prince”

“Unfortunately, yes” Wonwoo replied keeping the same blank expression on his face

“Excuse me?” 

“Would you like me to teach you?” Wonwoo asked trying to change the subject at his “slip” of the tongue

Mingyu blinked “You want me? The Prince of Orion… To MOP THIS FLOOR?”

“That would be correct” Wonwoo said as he pushed the mop towards him


End file.
